


Everything Will Flow

by redfacero



Category: Persian Lessons (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Relationships: Klaus Koch/Gilles
Kudos: 11





	Everything Will Flow

1.

_我不想承认我是同性恋，但我可能爱上Gilles了，我喜欢听他说话，说那些美妙的语言。和他在一起的时间连沉默都变得很有趣，他的命就捏在我的手里，让我想想都兴奋。_

_我拿出枪，拉开裤链，上膛，对准他。“舔干净，”我命令他。他好像听懂了，迟疑了一会儿，张开嘴包裹住我的手枪，本该舔舐阴茎的舌头，此刻正触碰着我的枪。他是傻子吗？只要我轻轻扣动扳机或是手枪走火，他的脑袋就会炸开花。_

_枪管在他的嘴里进进出出，他就那样赤身裸体地跪在地上看着我，嘴里含着我的手枪，先是用舌头舔舐枪口，然后卖力地把枪管全部吸进去，又因为碰到喉咙而不得不吐出一截，手枪上黏连着淫靡的银丝，生理性的泪水在他的眼窝处聚集，当他直视我的时候，我不敢直视他的眼睛。屋里好像起了迷雾，我渐渐看不清他的脸，却总能看见他含着泪水的双眼，失焦但清澈见底。_

_我把他扔在办公桌上，用力掰开他的腿，没有任何前戏和润滑，我的阴茎粗鲁地挤进他的后穴，甚至我的手枪还插在他上面的嘴里。他开始低声抽泣，我拔出了手枪，吻了上去。唇舌交缠，他像吃糖果一样吮吸着我的舌头，不知是有意还是无意地触碰我的上颚，这让我更硬了，不知不觉加快了抽插的频率。_

_我不讨厌性，尽管我的旧伤未必愿意答应。我能看见Gilles的眼睛，深深望进去，那是一片海，望之清浅却暗含深流波浪。我沉默的朋友，复杂的爱人。一路吻下去，留下一路晶亮的水痕，他没有反抗，像海浪里的小舟，任彼施为。我并不是要掌控什么，只是这样一种河流入海之感，使我得以安静地下沉，沉入睡眠之深海。_

2.

我猛然惊醒过来，被子还好好地盖在身上。久违的阳光悠悠地晃进来，夹杂着花香的春风又甜又暖。不远处的街心公园飘散来手风琴演奏的乐曲。我迫切需要找到他，我这样想着，眼泪慢慢濡湿了枕巾。我感到一种无法恢复的疲惫。

太阳慢慢晃到天空正中，阴影退场。记住太阳的颜色与温度，暗夜很快就会过去。

  
Fin.


End file.
